E N D
by MoodMaker
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Naruto? Apa yang membuat Sasuke menyesal? Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto selajutnya? Warn : aneh gaje bin abal, typo, alur gaje. BL, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !
1. Chapter 1

Rate : T

Pair : Sasuke U & Naruto U

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi Sensei

Genre : angst/comfort/hurt

WARN : typo everywhere, alur gaje nan abal, BL and **DON'T LIKE DON'T EVER TRY TO READ !**

**E N D**

Cinta… Semua yang orang katakan tentang cinta hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Ya, hanya sebuah omong kosong yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa cinta tak mengenal keadaan. BOHONG!

Itu semua bohong. Buktinya, semua orang yang mengetahui bahwa aku 'tidak normal' akan langsung mencercaku dengan berbagai perkataan yang sangat tidak pantas untuk di ucapkan.

BULLSHIT!

Tak ada lagi yang dinamakan CINTA di hidupku. Cinta hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka yang sering digunakan untuk menutupi semua kebusukan yang kita miliki.

Bahkan seseorang yang dulu mengatakan cinta padaku kini telah menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mencerca, menghina, bahkan mem-_bully_ ku.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Bodoh! Pergi sana! Jangan pernah kau tampakkan wajah menjijikanmu itu dihadapanku lagi!"_

"_Sas..Sasuke" air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan tak mampu lagi kubendung. Hati ini rasanya hancur ketika mendengar perkataannya. Dia Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu menjadi tambatan hidupku. Cahaya hatiku, energiku, canduku kini mencampakkanku. Ia telah membuangku ke jurang tanpa dasar._

"_Aku tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan GAY sepertimu! Kau itu menjijikan! Sampah masyarakat sepertimu tak pantas hidup di dunia ini" ucapnya tanpa sudi memandangku._

_Kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkanku. Ia meninggalkanku. Membawa seluruh cahaya yang dulu menjadi peneranganku, membawa seluruh energi kehidupanku, mencampakkanku._

**END of FLASHBACK**

Sakit.

Air mata yang dulu selalu mengucur dari kedua mataku kini telah mengering. Entah, menguap kemana.

Perih.

Kosong.

Hampa.

Hanya itu yang ada di dalam jiwaku sekarang. Tak mempunyai arah tujuan hidup. Tak mempunyai tempat bersandar untuk mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah penderitaan yang ku alami.

"Janshin-sama! Apa sebegitu kotor dan hinanya aku sampai kau lakukan ini padaku?" teriakku sambil menengadah menghadap langit.

Namun, seberapa keras aku berteriak takkan pernah ada jawaban dari atas sana. Yang ada hanyalah langit biru yang berhiaskan awan putih yang seolah-olah mengejek dan menertawakan keadaanku.

Sungguh jika aku diberikan satu permintaan maka aku akan berharap tak pernah lahir ke dunia ini.

Toh, apa gunanya aku hidup jika aku tak diterima oleh orang-orang bahkan keluargaku sendiri?  
Mereka yang harusnya menjadi tempatku berlindung kini malah ikut-ikutan membuang dan mencampakkanku. Teman-temanku yang dulu menyebut dirinya sebagai 'sahabat' pun membuangku.

Mati.

Hanya satu kata itu yang selalu berputar-putar di kepalaku. Sudah tidak ada gunanya kan aku hidup jika harus menderita? Tubuh dan jiwaku sudah cukup sakit menahan semua beban ini.

Sudah kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku yang tak berguna ini. Dengan langkah pasti akupun berjalan menembus kerumunan orang-orang untuk menuju satu tempat yang akan menjadi saksi terakhir hidupku.

.

.

Tebing yang tinggi ini akan menjadi tempat terakhirku berpijak di bumi ini. Dengan ini takkan ada lagi yang menghina keadaanku.

Kututup mataku. Mencoba menikmati detik-detik terakhir hidupku. Walapun sudah tak ada lagi 'kenikmatan' yang bisa kudapatkan.

"Selamat tinggal dunia" lirihku. Perlahan aku membawa kakiku menuju 'tempat persitirahatan terakhirku'.

BRUKK

Rasa sakit yang menghampiriku mulai menghilang. Jiwaku terasa ringan. Kegelapanpun menghampiriku dan hening.

.

.

.

"Telah ditemukan mayat seorang pemuda dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan tanpa identitas di sebuah jurang di sebelah barat Kota Konoha…" terlihat seorang perempuan berambut _soft pink_ memegang mikropon sambil menghadap kamera "…Berikut ciri-ciri pemuda tersebut. Berambut pirang, kulit berwarna tan, memiliki tindik di telinga sebelah kanannya, memiliki tato melingkar di perutnya dan memakai sebuah kalung berwarna biru safir. Jika ada yang mengenalinya harap segera menghubungi pihak kepolisian Konoha".

**SASUKE POV**

'berambut pirang? Kulit berwarna tan? Kalung biru safir? Jangan-jangan….' batinku mulai tak enak setelah mendengarkan berita yang baru saja ditayangkan di tv.

'Janshin-sama tolong jangan katakana kalau itu Naruto' pintaku dalam hati.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk langsung menuju ke tempat ditemukannya pemuda tersebut. Hanya, sekedar memastikan bahwa batinku salah.

Kupacu mobilku dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir turun melalui pelipisku, rasa gelisah yang sudah sedari tadi menghampiriku semakin membuatku tidak nyaman.

Akhirnya akupun sampai di tempat tujuanku. Akupun berusaha menembus kerumunan orang yang ingin melihat tempat penemuan mayat tersebut.

Setelah meminta ijin dari polisi dan pihak rumah sakit yang ada di tempat itu akhirnya akupun dipersilahkan untuk melihat mayat tersebut.

Kemudian terlihat dua orang lelaki yang memakai masker membuka kantong mayat tersebut.

Dunia seakan berhenti ketika mata _onyxku_ menangkap sosok yang ada di dalam kantong tersebut. Lututku seakan-akan tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhku. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak ketika melihat sesosok pemuda tak beryawa yang sudah terbaring kaku di dalam kantong tersebut.

Lidahku pun kelu tak mampu berucap. Aku menangis. Menangis dalam diam ketika melihat seseorang yang amat kucintai telah meninggalkan ku dengan cara yang amat tragis.

**END of SASUKE POV**

"Na-ru-to" ucap pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut sambil terbata-bata. Pemuda yang ia cintai kini telah tiada.

Kini hanya ada penyesalan yang merasuk di jiwanya. Ia menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Naruto, membiarkannya menghadapi semua masalah yang melandanya sendirian tanpa memberikan tempat untuk ia berpegangan.

Sungguh ia sangat ingin memutar waktu kembali agar dapat memperbaiki semuanya.

Namun semua sudah terlambat. Kini Naruto telah memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara melompat dari tebing.

Kini tinggallah Sasuke yang diliputi penyesalan. Penyesalan yang sia-sia.

_Kujalani hidupku ini tiada yang abadi. Ya, memang aku dicipta oleh Sang Abadi dan ditempatkan dalam dunia yang tidak abadi dengan harapan aku berarak menuju ke-Abadian, kepada Dia, yang dari-Nya aku datang._

_Menuju tempat dimana takkan ada lagi penderitaan yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan yang akan ada hanya untukku sendiri._

[END]

-MoodMaker-

A/N :  
Lagi-lagi aku jahat! Kenapa aku siksa Naru lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa? #digantung

Huwee.. Maafkan saya.

Mohon maaf jika fic ini aneh gaje bin abal, banyak typonya, dan sangat gaje.

Saya sangat merasa kalau fic ini GAJE. Entah mengapa menurut saya ini tidak pantas dikatakan sebagai fic melainkan sebagai curhatan.

Fic ini di buat seadanya jadi kalau kurang berkenan mohon di maafkan.

Silahkan review jika berminat :3

Tengkyuu


	2. Chapter 2

Rate : T

Pair : Sasuke U & Naruto U

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi Sensei

Genre : angst/comfort/hurt

WARN : typo everywhere, alur gaje nan abal, BL and **DON'T LIKE DON'T EVER TRY TO READ !**

**E N D** (part 2)

Bahagia…

Rasa itu sudah lama sirna dari kehidupanku. Sirna, semenjak kau memutuskan pergi dari hidupku. Kau pergi membawa semua cahaya kehidupanku. Kau pergi meninggalkan luka. Luka yang sangat dalam dan perih.

Sakit…

Hanya rasa itu yang ada di dalam diriku. Bahkan semua hal yang ada di dekatku membuatku 'sakit'. Karena semua hal yang ada di dekatku mengingatkanku padamu. Langit biru, matahari, hujan, bahkan senja.

Perih…

Tak dapat ku ungkapkan bagaimana perihnya hati ini ketika melihatmu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua cerita kita dengan begitu tragisnya. Tak pernah ku sangka kau akan meninggalkan ku dengan cara yang begitu tragisnya.

Menyesal…

Sungguh penyesalan yang mungkin sangat tidak termaafkan. Aku bahkan tak tau apakah aku akan sanggup menjalani hidup ini tanpa cahaya darimu. Penyesalan ini selalu menghantui kehidupanku.

Semua memang kesalahanku. Egoku lah yang membawaku ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung ini.

Hampa…

Aku merindukan semua yang ada padamu. Mata birumu, hembusan nafasmu, suaramu, aroma tubuhmu, senyumanmu. Semuanya. Ya, semuanya.

Bisakah aku kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Mengulang semua cerita indah kita, menghapus air mata yang keluar dai mata birumu. Bisakah? Apapun akan ku lakukan, bahkan jika harus merelakan nyawaku. Aku siap demi melihat tawamu.

"Janshin-sama! Tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikannya padaku?" teriakku.

Namun, takkan pernah ada jawaban. Hanya hening.

Aku menangis. Ya, aku menangis. Entah kemana hilangnya pertahanan harga diri seorang Uchiha yang kubanggakan dulu. Mungkin sudah hilang terbawa bersama dengan dirinya satu-satunya cahaya hidupku.

"Janshin-sama… Tak pernahkah kau mendengarkan doaku? Harapanku? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Menghapus air matanya. Melihat tawanya. Menghapus semua kenangan buruknya…" lirihku pelan.

Tapi, sepertinya memang sudah tidak akan ada kata maaf untuk seseorang yang brengsek sepertiku. Disaat ia sedang membutuhkan seseorang sebagai penyemangat dan pelindungnya aku pergi meninggalkannya dengan semua luka dan beban yang ia tanggung sendiri.

Aku lari dari kenyataan. Egoku yang tak dapat ku kalahkan. Sungguh brengseknya diriku.

Padahal, ia sudah memohon agar aku kembali padanya. Entah, kemana hilangnya harga dirinya pada saat itu ia sampai memohon, berlutut di depanku. Namun, apa yang kulakukan? Aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan yang sangat terpuruk.

Aku bohong. Aku berbohong padamu. Aku menipu diriku sendiri. Kau bukanlah sampah, kau adalah mutiara hatiku, cahaya hidupku, energi jiwaku.

Aku memang manusia yang tidak punya hati. Sungguh aku merasa lebih hina dari manusia manapun di muka bumi ini.

"Maafkan aku Naruto… Maafkan aku…" lirihku hampir tak terdengar.

"Janshin-sama… Ambillah nyawaku sekarang. Sudah tidak ada gunanya aku hidup tanpa keberadaannya disisiku. Aku mohon" pintaku disela-sela tangisanku.

Namun, tetap saja takkan pernah ada jawaban. Takkan pernah ada kesempatan ke dua bagi manusia sepertiku.

Mati…

Sepertinya hanya satu kata itu yang dapat ku pikirkan.

Satu kata untuk semua penebusan dosa-dosaku.

Satu kata untuk mengakhiri segala penderitaan dan penyesalan yang selalu datang menghantuiku.

Satu kata penebusanku untukmu Naruto.

.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku melangkah ke kamarku untuk mengambil sebuah benda. Benda yang akan membantuku mengakhiri semuanya.

Ku keluarkan benda tersebut dari tempatnya. Terlihat benda tersebut berkilau dengan angkuhnya seolah-seolah menertawakan semua penderitaan dan penyesalanku.

"Naruto… Semoga ini semua bisa membayar semua yang telah kulakukan padamu… Semoga kita bisa bertemu disana…" sambil tersenyum pahit.

SRETT

CRASH

Katana itu sukses menembus tubuhku tepat disumber kehidupanku. Di jantungku.

Aku pun terjatuh dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Perlahan tapi pasti dapat kurasakan detakan jantungku mulai melemah. Napasku mulai tersengal-sengal. Rasa sakit yang tadi mendera mulai menghilang. Perlahan mataku mulai berat. Cahaya disekitarku mulai meredup.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Gelap…

Dan hening…

Dan detakan itu berhenti selamanya…

.

.

.

Terlihat keramaian di sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota Kohona.

"Sasuke! Jangan tinggalkan aku" raung seorang gadis berambut gelap. Tangisan gadis itu memenuhi apartemen tersebut.

"Nona, mohon bisakah kau keluar sebentar. Kami ingin memeriksa keadaan mayat ini" pinta salah satu petugas rumah sakit kepada gadis tersebut.

"Tidak! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan kekasihku!" gadis tersebut semakin erat memeluk tubuh kaku kekasihnya tersebut.

"Nona Hinata, kami mohon. Kami akan secepatnya menyelesaikan ini, kami akan mengusut kasus secepatnya" terlihat seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas menarik tangan gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata tersebut menjauh dari tubuh sang kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hiks… Hiks… Sasuke aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" lirihnya disela-sela tangisannya.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sasuke aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku… Kumohon" terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang memeluk kaki seorang pemuda berambut raven. Namun, sepertinya pemuda berambut raven tersebut tidak perduli dengan tindakan yang dilakukan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut._

"_Bodoh! Pergi sana! Aku muak melihatmu! Kau itu menjijikan! Sampah masyarakat!" bentaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tersungkur ke belakang karena di tendang oleh sang empunya kaki yang dipeluknya tadi Uchiha Sasuke._

"_A-aku tak bisa menjalani semua ini sendirian" tangis pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mulai pecah._

"_Aku tidak perduli denganmu bodoh! Aku ini NORMAL bukan GAY seperti dirimu" sahut pemuda berambut raven tersebut tanpa sudi memandang Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi memohon-memelas-padanya._

"_J-jadi selama ini yang kau ucapkan padaku itu apa? K-kau hanya menjadikan ku pelampiasan nafsumu semata?" katanya terbata-bata karena hatinya terasa remuk mendengar ucapan pemuda raven dihadapannya._

"_Iya! Dan bodohnya kau mau saja ku peralat! Lihat kan? Kau itu memang sampah masyarakat yang pantas dimusnahkan"_

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan memanggil Sasuke dari arah belakang Sasuke._

"_Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pergi tak usah perdulikan manusia seperti dirinya" kata gadis tersebut sambil menarik tangan sang kekasih Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Ayo Hinata, dan sepertinya kita sudah banyak membuang-buang waktu untuk meladeni SAMPAH seperti dirinya" katanya dengan penekanan suara ketika ia menyebutkan 'sampah' kepada pemuda pirang yang masih terduduk di atas tanah. Kemudian ia pun pergi sambil merangkul pinggang gadis tersebut._

_Sementara pemuda berambut pirang di belakangnya hanya bisa memandangi kepergian mereka berdua disertai dengan tangisannya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ia meremas baju di bagian dada sebelah kirinya. Bagian dari tubuhnya yang merasakan sakit ketika melihat mereka berdua pergi._

**END of FLASHBACK**

[End]

-MoodMaker-

A/N :

Gimana? Gimana? Udah nyesek belom? Udah pada nangis belom? Kalo belum gosokin bawang merah ke mata kalian #abaikan yang ini  
Sasuke udah nista belom? #smirk

Huwee tetep aja aku masih jahat ama Naru-chan #nangis nista #digantung NaruFc

Yak, sekarang saatnya review jika ada yang berkenan :3

Tengkyuu


End file.
